Holding On to the Mask
by shortfury18
Summary: Everyone knows how Marinette and Adrien saved Paris as Ladybug and Cat Noir, but what happened when they grew up? Now, Cateline Agreste is the new Ladybug and she gets to experience what it is like to follow in her mother's footsteps. Of course, Cat Noir is back, but he is Renard, the son of Alya and Nino. Sequel to Removing the Mask.
1. Chapter 1

Cateline grabbed her backpack and lunch and hurried out the door. She was almost late for school, and this would be the third time this month. Her dad said that she shared her mother's keen way of never being on time. But Cateline had an excuse, unlike her mother who was just always late. Cateline was now a hero of Paris. Just thinking that was still hard to believe. But Tikki had explained everything to her, and she felt confident that she could do it, with help from her partner in crime.

Cateline arrived at school just as the bell rang. She caught up with best friend, Bianca, who was walking up the stairs. Bianca stopped and waited for Cateline to catch her breath.

"Late again, Cateline? You really need to get a watch," Bianca teased.

Cateline stuck her tongue out. "I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off, and…"

Bianca waved her hand as to dismiss her. "Same old story. C'mon, class is starting soon."

Bianca and Cateline walked into the classroom and sat down in their regular seats. She saw her cousin, Renard, and his best friend, Eudes, walk in and sit in front of the two girls. Cateline leaned over to Renard.

"I see you were almost late, cous," she teased.

Renard turned to look at her. "Look who's talking? You are almost always late, Lina," he replied back, using his nickname for her.

Cateline huffed and sat back into her chair. Bianca just chuckled and pulled out her books for class. Cateline listened to the class lesson, but secretly wanted to jump out the window. She was so bored with class. She twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. She glanced down and saw Renard clean his classes with his shirt and put them back on. His brown hair was especially messy today, and Cateline giggled at how uncoordinated he was. She sighed and tried to pay attention in class, but she just couldn't. Before she knew it, the bell rang and Cateline quickly gathered up her things and walked out with Bianca.

"So, Cateline, what do you think of the new superheroes in Paris?" Bianca asked her.

Cateline smiled. "I think they are pretty awesome. But I thought they weren't exactly new? Weren't they here about thirty years ago?"

Bianca shrugged. "I think so. My parents don't really think Ladybug and Cat Noir are able to save us."

Cateline puffed out her chest. "Well, I think they are ready for it. My parents told me what heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir were. My parents were in high school when the heroes first appeared."

Bianca gaped at her. "Whoa, really? Did they know their secret identities?"

Cateline shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me."

Bianca nodded and they split ways to go home. Cateline waved goodbye and ran back to her house. Marinette was in the kitchen, making dinner when Cateline walked in.

"Hey, mom, I'm home!" Cateline exclaimed.

Marinette shouted back from the kitchen, "Okay, honey! Your father will be home soon as well."

Cateline ran upstairs to her room and dropped her stuff off. She sat on her bed and Tikki flew out from her backpack. Tikki smiled at Cateline.

"You were awesome when you defended Ladybug and Cat Noir, Cateline," Tikki said, smiling.

Cateline giggled. "Thanks, Tikki. I mean, I am Ladybug."

Tikki laughed and said, "That is true."

Cateline fell back onto her bed. "I wish I could be Ladybug all the time. It's so amazing being her."

Tikki flew over Cateline's face. "Actually, Cateline, the last Ladybug experienced that."

Cateline shot up, causing Tikki to be thrown backwards. "What? What do you mean?"

Tikki regained her composure and sighed. "Well, the last Ladybug had a spell cast on her by one of the akumatized victims. She couldn't transform back into her regular self. Unfortunately, Hawkmoth captured her and Cat Noir had to save her. The spell was lifted, and she was fine, but it was definitely hard for her. Of course, Ladybug had to save Cat Noir from Hawkmoth as well, and that was when they finally unmasked him."

Cateline sat on her bed, entranced. "Please tell me more about the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

Tikki giggled. "That was in the past, Cateline. All I will say is, the last Ladybug was one of the best people I've ever known. She grew up to be a wonderful hero and I will never forget her."

Cateline gave a small smile. "How can I ever live up to that?"

Tikki looked Cateline in the eye. "Cateline, you have only been Ladybug for a few weeks, and you are already amazing. You have all the qualities for an amazing Ladybug, and you will be amazing. And trust me when I say this, you resemble the last Ladybug in so many ways."

Cateline brightened. "Really? I do?"

Tikki smiled and nodded. Cateline giggled and Tikki nestled against her cheek. "Alright, Tikki, let's get some homework done before I procrastinate too much."

Both Tikki and Cateline laughed as Cateline started her homework.

When Renard got home, his parents were on the couch, watching the news. Alya waved at him as Renard waved back and ran up the stairs. He threw his bag on the floor and Plagg flew out of his jacket.

"Renard, can you please feed me now?" Plagg complained.

Renard just grinned and gave him some cheese. "You sure do complain a lot about food, Plagg."

Plagg mumbled something while stuffing his face with cheese. Renard pulled out his homework and was about to start when a thought occurred to him.

"Plagg, people have been talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir a lot recently. My mom told me that Ladybug and Cat Noir were saving Paris about thirty years ago. How is that?"

Plagg swallowed to answer. "They were different people then, Renard. A different generation."

Renard nodded. "So…who were they?"

Plagg stared at him. "That's a secret."

Renard groaned. "Oh come on, Plagg! I probably have never heard of them! Please tell me! I want to be the best Cat Noir I can!"

Plagg sighed. "Renard, you can't base your experience as Cat Noir on the previous one. Yes, the previous Cat Noir was amazing, but so are you. Already you have showed the world what you can do. And Ladybug sees it, too."

Renard smiled. "Ladybug is awesome."

Plagg felt a touch of déjà vu. "Do you…love her?"

Renard's face contorted into confusion. "What? No! She's my friend, and my partner. I mean, sure I guess I love her as like a friend, but nothing more."

Plagg tried to suppress a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he could go through that again. Renard just chuckled at Plagg.

"But don't get me wrong, Ladybug is amazing, and I love fighting evil with her. I know she and I will be a great team."

Plagg smiled up at him. "Yes, you will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Renard hurried to meet Eudes at their favorite game store. Eudes was waiting at the door, his arms crossed.

"Renard, if you're going to be late, at least let me know ahead of time," Eudes said, grinning.

Renard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Like I'd tell you. C'mon, let's go in."

They walked inside and Renard immediately regretted the decision. His least favorite person in the whole world was at Renard's favorite game. Colby Bourgeois stood at the game, one hand in his pocket the other on the game. Colby was surrounded by a group of girls, all of which Renard wished would surround him like that. Eudes scowled.

"Great, who invited _him_?" Eudes growled.

Colby turned around and gave an irritated smirk. "Hello, freaks. Did you want to play this game? Well, too bad."

Renard filled with rage at the sight of Colby. According to his mom and Aunt Marinette, Colby's mom was even worse than he is. Renard couldn't imagine anyone worse than Colby. He thought he owned everything just because his grandfather was mayor for years. Renard nodded towards the door.

"Let's go, Eudes. Bourgeois isn't worth our time."

Colby's smirk turned into a scowl. "I would watch it if I were you. My mom owns the school. I can kill your reputation."

Renard just laughed. "Sure, uh-huh. Whatever, Colby. Let's go, Eudes. I need to get home anyway."

Colby growled as Renard and Eudes walked out of the game shop. As soon as the door closed behind them, Renard exploded.

"I hate that guy! What's with him? He thinks he's perfect in every way!"

Eudes just sighed. "Who knows, buddy. I wouldn't think too long on it. He's not worth our time and effort."

Renard took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "You're right, Eudes. I'm just going to head home. Anyway, I think I'm supposed to meet up with Cateline."

Eudes grinned. "Alright, see you later."

Renard walked to Cateline's house and saw her sitting in her grandparents' bakery. She was reading a book and drinking a glass of water. Renard walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey, Lina, what's up?" he asked.

Cateline looked up from her book. "Oh, nothing really. Just waiting for you."

Renard rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm here now."

Just then, Cateline received a text from Bianca. _I just saw Dena run away from that game store that your cousin visits a lot. She was crying and saying something about Colby Bourgeois. What do you think he did to her?_

Renard read the text over Cateline's shoulder. "Colby probably rejected her. I saw Dena ogling Colby in the game store. He must have said something to her."

Cateline sighed. "Why does he have to do that? I wonder if his mom was as bad as he is."

"Worse," came a voice from behind Cateline. Marinette walked in and sat next to her daughter.

"Chloe Bourgeois was a mean, spoiled, rich brat who thought she could have anything she ever wanted. Did you know that she practically threw herself at your father every day?"

Cateline laughed. "Dad? Was he popular or something?"

Marinette chuckled softly. "Well, yes. Chloe liked your father because of your grandfather. Adrien's father was a very successful man and Chloe found that attractive. Of course, your father fell for someone else, who in my opinion, is better than Chloe."

Marinette giggled and Cateline just smiled. "You are amazing, Mom. I'm glad Dad fell in love with you."

Marinette hugged Cateline. "Why don't you try calling Dena? She could use a friend now."

Cateline nodded. "You're right, Mom. Thanks."

Marinette smiled and walked back into the kitchen to talk to her parents. Cateline sighed and started to dial Dena's number when screaming was heard outside. Cateline shot up at the same time as Renard. A girl in a fancy outfit was walking down the street. She had a purse on her shoulder and she was pressing buttons on her phone. Every time she pressed a button, whoever was in the line of fire instantly fell in love with the girl. Cateline knew she had to transform.

"Renard, I'll see you later. I need to go check up on Dena!"

Cateline ran out the door and hid behind a building. Tikki flew out of her purse.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Suddenly, Cateline transformed into Ladybug. She ran towards the akumatized girl and the girl turned towards Ladybug.

"Dena, you don't have to do this. Please stop!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Dena just laughed. "My name isn't Dena, it's Aphrodite! And you will _worship_ me!"

Aphrodite pointed her phone at Ladybug and pressed a button. Ladybug jumped out of the way and threw her yo-yo towards Aphrodite. The yo-yo wrapped around Aphrodite's arm and Ladybug pulled, causing Aphrodite to fall to the ground. Before Aphrodite could get up, Ladybug ran towards her and tried to grab the phone. But Aphrodite pressed a button and a beam shot towards Ladybug. Right before Ladybug was about to get hit, a force hit her and saved her from the beam. Cat Noir stopped the beam from hitting Ladybug.

"Are you alright, Ladybug?" he asked.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Yes, thank you Cat Noir."

Cat Noir smirked. "No problem."

Ladybug looked back at Aphrodite, who was now advancing towards them. She pulled a ring out of her purse and threw it at them. Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped out the way and avoided being sliced by the ring.

"Cat Noir," Ladybug exclaimed, "Can you destroy the bag?"

Cat Noir chuckled. "Absolutely. Cataclysm!"

He ran towards Aphrodite, his hand tingling with power. He avoided the cell phone beams and placed his hand on the bag. The bag crumpled to dust and Cat Noir ran back to Ladybug, leaving Aphrodite infuriated.

"Now you'll pay!" she yelled.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky charm!"

A compact mirror landed in Ladybug's hands. She stared at it. "What?"

Aphrodite pressed a button and her phone sent a beam towards Ladybug. Ladybug opened the mirror and reflected the beam back to Aphrodite. Aphrodite was hit by the beam and crumpled to the ground, muttering her own name. Ladybug walked up to her and took the phone. She destroyed it and then caught the flying akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She opened her yo-yo and a butterfly flew away. "Goodbye pretty butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything returned back to normal and Dena appeared, confused on the ground. "Where am I?" she asked.

Ladybug walked up to her. "Dena, it doesn't matter what anyone says about you. Don't listen to them. You don't need anyone else to tell you that you are amazing."

Dena smiled and hugged Ladybug. "Thank you, Ladybug."

Dena ran off to go join her friends. Cat Noir's ring beeped. "Well, Ladybug, I guess I'll be on my way."

As he was about to leave, Ladybug stopped him. "Hey, Cat Noir, thanks for the help. If it weren't for you…"

Cat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Ladybug. We _are_ partners."

Ladybug giggled. "Yes, we are. Now, get going kitty."

Cat Noir winked at her and then used his pole to catapult back to his house. Ladybug ran and hid as she transformed back into Cateline. Tikki landed in her hands.

"Good work today, Cateline," Tikki said sleepily.

Cateline giggled. "Thanks, Tikki. Now, let's get home so you can get some sleep."

Cateline placed Tikki in her purse and ran back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Cateline sat at the dinner table with her parents as they discussed their day.

"So…I heard Ladybug saved the day again," Cateline started nonchalantly.

Adrien smiled. "I know, I saw her today."

Cateline smiled and then asked the question she had been holding on to for a while. "Dad, can you and Mom tell me about Ladybug and Cat Noir when you were teenagers?"

Marinette exchanged a look with Adrien and then answered her. "Honey, when we were young, Ladybug and Cat Noir represented hope and we held them up on a high pedestal. They were heroes, and I know they still are today."

Cateline nodded, trying not to reveal anything. "Okay…I was just wondering."

Marinette smiled at her daughter. "Cateline, if you really want to know about Ladybug, ask your Aunt Alya. When we were young, she ran a Ladyblog. She knew everything about Ladybug."

Cateline perked up. "Really? Do you think she'll tell me about Ladybug?"

Adrien shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Why don't you go over and ask her."

Cateline beamed and ran out the door to go to her aunt's house. Hopefully Alya could tell her anything she wanted to know about Ladybug. Tikki flew out of Cateline's bag.

"Why are you curious about the previous Ladybug? You are her now!" Tikki exclaimed.

Cateline smiled at her. "I know I am, but I want to know more about her! And maybe, Alya can tell me about Cat Noir."

Tikki giggled. "What's to know? He's an open book!"

Cateline laughed along with Tikki as they reached Alya's house. Cateline knocked on the door and Renard answered.

"Lina? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to ask Aunt Alya a question."

Renard let Cateline in and she went to see Alya. When Alya saw Cateline, she brightened.

"Well how's my favorite niece tonight?" Alya asked, winking.

Cateline giggled. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Alya nodded. "Anything, sweetie. What's up?"

Cateline cleared her throat. "Can you tell me about…Ladybug?"

Alya's eyes widened. "Uh…sure I can, honey. What do you want to know?"

"Well…mom told me you had a Ladyblog."

"She sure did!" Nino yelled from the other room.

Alya shot Nino an irritated glance and then motioned for Cateline to follow her. "Come with me into my room, Cateline. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Alya and Cateline walked to Alya's room and they sat on the bed. Cateline began the conversation.

"What was she like, Aunt Alya? Was she brave?"

Alya smiled. "Oh yes, she was. Ladybug saved me multiple times because my curiosity always got me in trouble. But she's the reason Nino and I got together in the first place."

Cateline's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

Alya nodded. "Yes. Marinette and I had gone to the zoo thinking that Adrien wanted to meet Mari there, but we were wrong. Apparently, Nino thought he was in love with my best friend, and wanted to meet up with her. But, something went wrong, and suddenly Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared. To keep us save from the evil rampaging the zoo, Ladybug locked Nino and I in a cage. Because of her, we got to know each other and eventually fell in love."

Cateline listened intently, her eyes gleaming. "That sounds wonderful. Ladybug sounds wonderful."

Alya smiled at her niece. "Yes, she was. I don't know much about Ladybug now, but back when I was younger, Ladybug was a hero, and my role model."

Cateline sighed with happiness. "Thank you, Alya. That's what I wanted to know. I'll see you later."

Cateline ran out of the house and back to hers, smiling the whole way. Tikki flew out and faced Cateline.

"So…what do you think?" Tikki asked.

Cateline just smiled. "Tikki, I'm so glad you chose me. I feel honored to be Ladybug."

Tikki smiled and snuggled up to Cateline's cheek. Cateline giggled and Tikki flew back into the bag. Cateline ran back home and up to her room. She sat on her bed, thinking about Ladybug. She was still getting used to being a hero, but she was getting the hang of it. Suddenly, she saw a black figure land on the roof a couple buildings away from Cateline. She recognized the familiar silhouette of Cat Noir and smiled.

"Tikki, spots on!"


	4. Chapter 4

After Cateline left, Renard sat in his room, thinking about what had just happened. He had heard everything his mom had said to Cateline.

"Plagg, was Cat Noir just as amazing as Ladybug?" Renard asked.

Plagg shrugged. "I personally think Cat Noir is better, but what do I know."

Renard smirked at Plagg. "Thanks, Plagg."

Renard looked out his window and sighed. "I want to talk to her. I mean, we are partners. I think we should be friends as well."

Renard smirked at Plagg. "Plagg, claws out!"

Renard transformed into Cat Noir and jumped out the window. He hopped from roof to roof and finally settled on a roof. He pulled out his staff and dialed Ladybug's number. No answer. Cat Noir groaned and sat back down. Suddenly, a red shape landed in front of him.

"Hello, Cat Noir," Ladybug said, smiling.

Cat Noir smiled back and Ladybug sat down next to him. "So, what's up?" she asked.

Cat Noir looked at her and noticed how her blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and her blue eyes shined. He just smiled.

"Well, I thought that we could get to know each other. I mean, we've talked a few times, but we were about to transform back so it was brief. I thought it would be nice if we just…talked."

Ladybug's mouth formed a small "o." "Oh, okay." Then she smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Chat."

Cat Noir beamed. "Okay, good. So, I know we can't reveal our identities, but is there anything you want to talk about?"

Ladybug pulled her knees up to her chest. "Well, honestly, I'm just figuring out to be a superhero."

Cat Noir chuckled. "Same here, Ladybug."

Ladybug glanced at him and his brown eyes sparkled. Even though they barely knew each other, she felt like she could trust him. She was about to say something when she heard a scream. But her and Cat Noir jumped up and hurried towards the scream.

When they found the source of the scream, Ladybug sucked in a quick breath. She saw Bianca in the street, crying. Ladybug instantly jumped down and landed next to Bianca.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ladybug asked quietly.

Bianca looked up as Cat Noir landed next to Ladybug. Bianca smiled at the sight of the heroes.

"Wow, it's really you," she said tearfully.

Ladybug took her hands. "What's wrong?"

Bianca sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some stupid guys scared me."

Ladybug nodded and looked around. "Where did they go?"

Bianca shrugged. "I don't know. It was just this guy named Colby Bourgeois and his friend Desperoux."

Cat Noir stiffened at the mention of Colby, while Ladybug just groaned. "Alright, we'll find him and teach him a lesson."

Bianca chuckled. "Thank you, Ladybug, but you don't have to do that."

Cat Noir sighed. "I'm sorry that he hurt you."

Bianca smiled at him. "Thank you."

Ladybug glanced at Cat Noir and they returned to the roof that they were resting on. Cat Noir sat down and groaned. Ladybug sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Cat Noir sighed. "I've heard of Colby Bourgeois. His mom is president of the school board and his grandfather is a former mayor. He's not a very nice guy."

Ladybug chuckled. "I've heard that, too. But, we're the heroes."

Cat Noir smiled at her. "You seem very wise, Ladybug."

She just laughed. "Thanks, Chat."

They sat in silence for a bit until Ladybug stood up. "I have to go, Chat. See you later?"

He smiled up at her. "Definitely."

When Ladybug left, Cat Noir sat there for a little while. He wished he knew who she was under that mask. He felt like she would be an amazing friend. Eventually, he stood up and went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Cateline woke up, Tikki was laying on her chest, asleep. Cateline chuckled softly. "Tikki, wake up. We have to go to school."

Tikki slowly woke up. "Good morning, Cateline."

Cateline sat up, and Tikki flew beside her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Tikki hid under Cateline's pillow. Marinette opened the door.

"Good morning, sweetie. Just making sure you are awake," Marinette said, smiling.

Cateline waved at her mom. "Thanks, Mom."

Marinette closed the door and Tikki flew back in front of Cateline. Cateline rushed to get ready for school before running downstairs to eat breakfast. Adrien was already at the table, reading the newspaper. Cateline sat across from him and Adrien smiled at her.

"Hey, Cateline, remember your mother and I will be home late tonight. We'll have dinner ready for you when you get home. And, don't forget to do your homework."

Cateline rolled her eyes. "I won't, Dad!"

Marinette sat down at the table and joined her family. Cateline ate breakfast quickly, and said goodbye.

"I'm meeting Bianca at school today early. See you later!"

Cateline ran out the door and hurried to school. Bianca was waiting for her best friend on the steps.

"C'mon, Cateline! We have to work on that research paper."

As Cateline was joining Bianca, Renard and Eudes ran up the steps.

"Hey, Lina!" Renard exclaimed, running past his cousin.

"Hey, Bianca!" Eudes said, following his friend.

Bianca just rolled her eyes. "Those two might beat us to the library."

Cateline laughed and followed Bianca into the school. They went to the library to work on their paper, and as Bianca predicted, Renard and Eudes were already at two computers. Cateline sat across from Renard, and he looked up at her.

"Hey, Lina, can I ask you a quick question?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Why were you asking about Ladybug yesterday at my house?"

Cateline froze. "I was just…curious. I think our new heroes are fascinating."

Renard smirked. "So why not ask about Cat Noir? He's pretty cool."

Cateline smiled unconsciously. She remembered how kind Cat Noir had been to her as Ladybug. "Yeah, he is pretty cool."

Renard was surprised at her answer. He was expecting a sarcastic comment about how annoying the vigilante feline was, but that wasn't what Cateline had said. She said Cat Noir was…cool. Renard smiled at her comment.

"Huh, really? You think he's cool?"

Cateline came back to reality. "Uh, yeah, I guess he's alright."

Renard just smirked at her. He went back to researching for that stupid paper they had to do. They had to do a paper on a famous influential person. Why couldn't he just do the paper on himself, Cat Noir? That would surely get a laugh.

Cateline tried to ignore Renard's snarky atmosphere and focused on her work. She wished he wouldn't butt into her life, but she was stuck with him. Their parents were best friends after all.

After researching and writing for hours, Cateline finally went home. She said goodbye to Bianca and was leaving the school when Renard caught up with her.

"Hey, wait up Lina. Let's walk home together."

Cateline sighed. "Fine."

Renard walked side by side with Cateline. "Hey, what do you honestly think about Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

When Cateline shot him an annoyed look, Renard put his hands up in defense. "I think they're fascinating, so I just wanted to know, alright?"

Cateline sighed again, this time audibly. "Honestly, I think they are awesome. How they swooped in to save the day was amazing. They really are heroes."

Renard smiled softly. "Yeah, I agree."

Cateline looked up at Renard, and for the first time didn't see his dorkiness or the fact that they were childhood friends. She saw an actual, caring person.

"Hey, Renard, we should hang out more."

Renard was caught off guard. "Us? Uh, sure, that would be fun."

Cateline smiled. "Cool." They reached her house. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She walked inside her house, leaving Renard speechless. Cateline walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Homework could wait. As she was turning on the television, a picture of her parents when they were younger caught her eye. She walked up to the picture and studied it. Her mom had the biggest smile on her face, and her arm was plastered to her side. Her dad had his arm around Marinette, and he was smiling, but his eyes seemed happier. He had his hand to the side as well. Cateline looked at her mom's pigtails and noticed something. Marinette was wearing small, red earrings. Cateline touched her own as Tikki flew out.

"Tikki, those look a lot like…mine." Cateline shook her head. "Must be coincidence."

Tikki stayed silent as Cateline observed Adrien. Cateline looked at her dad in the picture and her eyes trailed to his hand at his side, his right hand. There was a familiar silver ring.

"Where have I seen that ring before?" she asked aloud.

Tikki tried to keep silent, and Cateline noticed this. "Tikki…what's going on here?"

Tikki shrugged. "I-I don't know, Cateline."

Cateline tilted her head. "Uh huh, sure."

She walked in front of the mirror and studied her earrings. "My mom was wearing the same earrings, Tikki. My miraculous…"

Suddenly, it hit her. Cateline spun around to face Tikki. "My mom…was she…" Cateline's voice became a whisper. "Ladybug?"

Tikki held in a scream. She had wanted Marinette to tell Cateline herself. "Uh…"

Cateline gasped. "My mom was Ladybug! The previous Ladybug was my mom!"

She turned back to the picture. That ring… Cateline bit her lip. "My dad…he couldn't have been Cat Noir…right?"

Tikki flew in front of Cateline. "What do you think?"

Cateline started to panic. "My parents were…heroes."

She fell down on the couch and felt tears on the brim of her eyes. She couldn't face her parents tonight. She would ask them about them being heroes, and I'm sure they were stay silent. Cateline looked up at Tikki.

"You knew?"

Tikki slowly nodded. "Yes, I did. I wanted Marinette to tell you."

Cateline sighed and sat up, sniffing. "I'm not mad at you, Tikki. I'm just shocked."

Tikki looked Cateline in the eyes. "Talk to them, Cateline. I promise they won't stay silent."

Cateline nodded and sat up. "Tonight, I'll talk to them."


	6. Chapter 6

Cateline paced the floor of the living room, waiting for her parents to get home. Tikki hovered next to her.

"It will be alright, Cateline, I promise."

Cateline turned to Tikki. "It's not just that. Tikki, you told me how amazing the previous Ladybug was. And now I find out she was my mom all along! How am I supposed to compete with her?"

Tikki looked Cateline in the eye. "Marinette was an amazing Ladybug, but so are you. You are special in so many ways, and you made Ladybug your own. You can't compare yourself to Marinette like that. You are unique as Ladybug, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Cateline smiled at her kwami. "Thank you, Tikki, I needed that."

The door to the house opened, and Cateline braced herself. Marinette and Adrien walked in, quietly conversing. When Marinette spotted her daughter, she stopped.

"Sweetie, I didn't realize you were still up." She noticed that something wasn't right. "Cateline, is something wrong?"

Cateline sat down on the couch. "I need to talk to you about something."

Marinette exchanged a look with Adrien before both of them sat down. Cateline took a deep breath and then began.

"I know your secret. I know you two were Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Adrien sucked in air quickly, while Marinette just gaped at her daughter. "Cateline, we were planning to tell you, but how did you know…?"

Cateline turned towards the picture she had seen earlier. "Mom is wearing the earrings and Dad is wearing the ring. The miraculous'."

Adrien sighed. "But you are also keeping something from us. How do you know about the miraculous'?"

Marinette and Adrien knew that their daughter was Ladybug, but they wanted Cateline to tell them herself. Cateline bit her lip anxiously.

"Uh…well you see…"

Tikki beat her to it. "Cateline, your parents know."

Cateline gasped when she saw Tikki. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Marinette chuckled. "Cateline, I've know you were Ladybug since the beginning. I saw Tikki in your room once when you were asleep."

Cateline just gaped at her parents. "You…knew?"

Adrien smiled and nodded. "And we trust you. Your mother and I had the best times of our lives as Ladybug and Cat Noir, and we are proud that you have taken on this important rule. But we also know that being Ladybug can be dangerous."

"And that is why you have Cat Noir," Marinette added. "He is your partner, and you help each other." Marinette glanced at Adrien and smiled. "One thing I learned as Ladybug is that I can't do everything by myself. I needed your father in every battle, and he needed me. We were a team." She turned back to Cateline. "Don't forget that."

Cateline smiled. "I know. I've talked to Cat Noir. He is really sweet, and I know he has my back. Sometimes we'll just meet up to talk without meeting for battles."

Marinette beamed. "That's amazing, darling. You are already a step in front of me when I was in your position. I was so stubborn that I never wanted to actually become friends with Cat Noir until I knew who he really was."

Adrien scoffed. "Don't lie to her. You desperately wanted to get to know me."

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled at Cateline. "We are so proud of you. We know that you will make us proud."

Cateline just smiled at her parents. "Well, if you two don't mind, I think I want to talk with Cat Noir. He is my friend after all."

Marinette kissed Cateline's forehead. "That's my girl. Go on."

Cateline ran upstairs to her room. "Tikki, spots on!"

Cateline transformed into Ladybug and leapt out of her window. She landed on the rooftop where she had met Cat Noir before. She pulled out her communication device and tried calling him. No answer.

"He must not be transformed right now."

Ladybug sat down and sighed. But, then, her device rang. It was him! She answered.

"Hello, kitty."

Cat Noir smiled into the screen. "Hello, Ladybug. Are we meeting up?"

Ladybug nodded. "Yes, usual place."

Ladybug was waiting for a few minutes before Cat Noir landed next to her. "How are you tonight, Ladybug?"

Ladybug blushed. "Good. Actually, I wanted to tell you something. I have found out more information about the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Cat Noir's feline eyes widened. "Whoa, really? What about them?"

Ladybug just smiled. "I can't give too much away, kitty. All I can say is that they were wonderful people who were brave and kind."

Cat Noir sighed and smiled. "We have big paws to fill then."

Ladybug burst out laughing at Cat Noir's cat reference. Cat Noir looked at her in confusion. "Was that punny?"

Ladybug continued laughing until her stomach hurt. "I don't know why that was so funny!"

Cat Noir smirked. "I guess you could say I make the purr-fect companion."

Ladybug couldn't stop laughing and Cat Noir joined her. Soon they were both laughing and neither were sure why. When the laughing finally stopped, Ladybug gasped for her.

"Thank you for that, Chat. I needed that."

Cat Noir shrugged and smirked. "Anything for you, Lady."

Ladybug nudged him and he nudged her back. Ladybug sighed happily. "I'm glad that we have become friends."

Cat Noir leaned back on his hands. "Me too. And, it will help us when we fight crime together."

Ladybug nodded. "Definitely."

They sat together in silence for a while until Cat Noir broke the silence. "It's getting late. Not sure what you have tomorrow, but it is probably important. So I'm calling it a night."

Ladybug nodded, but then stopped him. "Can we do this often?"

Cat Noir beamed at her. "Of course we can. I want to."

Ladybug smiled at her. "Alright, kitty cat, get back home…wherever that is."

Cat Noir meowed and then leapt off the building. Ladybug returned home where she transformed back into Cateline. She fell onto her bed, smiling. Tikki hovered in front of her face. "I think you like him, Cateline."

Cateline scoffed. "Me, no…"

She didn't…did she? "What if I do? What happens to our friendship?"

Tikki just smiled. "I want to tell you something. When your parents were Ladybug and Cat Noir, they had a complicated relationship. Marinette was in love with Adrien, but Adrien was in love with Ladybug. They were in love with each other, but never knew it. So your feelings for Cat Noir are nothing compared to those relationships."

Cateline laughed at her parents. "That's hilarious! I can't believe that!"

Tikki giggled. "So if you like Cat Noir, it's okay. Maybe he likes Cateline."

Cateline gave Tikki a skeptical look. "Uh huh, sure."

But instead of completely ruling it out, Cateline just smiled. Maybe she did like Cat Noir. Maybe not love him, but something… Something about him struck her. He was different and she liked that. Anyway, she felt lucky to be the only person who got to know him as Cat Noir. Even if he only knew her as Ladybug, she could still have feelings for him.

"Goodnight, Tikki. Thank you for all the advice tonight."

Tikki giggled. "Goodnight, Cateline."

Cateline fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of all the adventure she could have with her feline friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, Renard could barely focus. Ladybug wanted to meet up with him more often! She wanted to spend time with him! He wasn't sure of his feelings for her, but he definitely wanted to spend time with her.

Cateline walked in with Bianca, and they sat behind Renard and Eudes. Renard watched as Cateline talked with Bianca. And what was up with Lina? Suddenly she wanted to hang out with him more? Last time he checked, she wanted nothing to do with him.

Renard tried paying attention in class but the boy sitting across from him was annoying. Colby Bourgeois thought he was everything, and he treated everyone else like dirt. Renard despised him, but Cateline seemed like she could care less about Colby. Renard narrowed his eyes at Colby and turned back to the teacher. But, Renard couldn't help but hear part of Colby's conversation.

"…I don't even know why he tries to talk to us. He's a nerd and no one likes him anyway. I mean, he has to be the only one who cares about school. What a loser."

Renard knew who Colby was talking about. Victor was a kid in their class who always answered the questions correctly, and apparently that annoyed Colby. Renard liked Victor. He would help Renard with homework in their study groups. Renard looked back and saw Victor suddenly get up and run out of the room, carrying his books. Renard sighed and looked back at Cateline, who was following Victor with her eyes. She leaned down to talk to Renard.

"Poor Victor, he's a nice guy. I just wish Colby would treat him better," Cateline whispered.

Colby overheard her. "Are you talking about me, Cateline?" He smirked at her. "Good things I hope."

Cateline scowled and turned away. Renard grinned at Lina's reaction. The teacher continued with the lesson, and Renard tried his best to pay attention. After class, Renard, Eudes, Cateline and Bianca all walked out together.

"It's not cool what Colby did to Victor today," Bianca commented.

"Yeah, Colby think he owns everything," chimed Eudes.

Cateline sighed. "Maybe if Colby tried being nice he would have more friends instead of that copycat Desperoux."

Renard nodded in agreement. "I agree, but I highly doubt Colby knows the definition of a 'friend.'"

Suddenly, a book flew down from the sky and smacked Renard in the face. "What the heck…" he muttered.

Then he saw it. A floating boy with paper and books swirling around him. The boy was throwing books and paper at innocent people on the street, and making them do homework.

"Soon everybody will come to realize that I am the alpha in this system. You will all respect me!" the boy exclaimed. "Call me…Academiccio!"

Renard shouted, "I have to go and warn my parents!"

Cateline nodded. "Uh, yeah, me too!"

Both ran off in opposite directions, leaving Bianca and Eudes alone to fend off this akumatized victim. Renard transformed into Cat Noir and hurried back to face Academiccio.

"Really, Einstein? More unnecessary work? I think not!" Cat Noir taunted.

Academiccio set his sights on Cat Noir and threw books at him. Cat Noir dodged the books while getting the pedestrians out of the way.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't get me to do my homework!"

A book flew towards Cat Noir, but there wasn't enough time to dodge it. Suddenly, a red yo-yo hit the book mid-flight and stopped it.

"Need help, Cat Noir?" Ladybug said, grinning.

Cat Noir sighed with relief. "Absolutely."

Ladybug met up with Cat Noir. "Okay, I think the akuma is in the book he is holding. He's making copies of the books and throwing those. If we can get the original, we can stop him."

Cat Noir. "Sounds like a plan."

Cat Noir and Ladybug advanced towards Academiccio, dodging flying books and paper. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and caught Academiccio's arm, stopping him from throwing more books. Cat Noir leapt up to meet his opponent.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed.

Cat Noir destroyed all the copies of the books, taking away Academiccio's weapons. But the main book kept making copies, too many for Cat Noir to destroy. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air.

"Lucky charm!"

A giant, red butterfly net fell into her hands. "What do I do with this?" she wondered.

Cat Noir yelled down to Ladybug, "I can't stop all of these copies, Ladybug!"

Ladybug looked around and suddenly knew what to do. She held up the butterfly net and caught all of the copies in the net, stopping Academiccio from using them as weapons. With Academiccio distracted, Cat Noir grabbed the main book and threw it to Ladybug. She caught it in the air and ripped it in half. A small, black butterfly flew out. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and caught it.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She opened the yo-yo and released the pure butterfly. "Goodbye pretty butterfly."

Ladybug threw the butterfly net up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything returned to normal, and Victor changed back to himself. Cat Noir walked up to him and helped him up.

"Hey, being intelligent is something to be proud of, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Cat Noir said to Victor.

Victor smiled at him. "Thanks, Cat Noir." Victor turned to Ladybug. "And thank you too, Ladybug!"

Victor ran off. Ladybug met up with Cat Noir. "Nice job today, kitty. We make a great team."

Cat Noir smiled at her. "Yes we do."

Both of their miraculous' beeped. "See you soon," Cat Noir said before leaping off.

Ladybug watched him go, smiling. She ran to hide and transform back. As Cateline, she found Bianca and Eudes huddled under a vendor stand. Cateline laughed at them.

"You two okay there?" she asked.

Bianca sighed. "There you are! I was wondering where you had disappeared."

Renard joined them moments later, and Eudes recounted everything that had happened to Renard. While Eudes was talking, Renard made eye contact with Cateline and both of them smiled. After the excitement of the whole villain encounter faded, Cateline and Renard walked home together.

"See you later, Lina," Renard said, smiling.

Cateline waved. "See ya."

As they departed, Renard looked back at Cateline when her back was turned. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he thought maybe he was developing…feelings for her. He shook his head.

"This is Lina we're talking about," Renard muttered.

"You _like_ her," Plagg muttered from inside Renard's jacket.

Renard hushed him. "No I don't…"

But he knew he couldn't hide from Plagg. "Okay, so maybe I do… But she doesn't like me. I'm a nuisance to her."

Plagg raised an eyebrow. "Really, Renard? I think she likes you, too."

Renard's heart started pounding. "You think so?"

Plagg nodded and Renard smiled as he ran inside his house to end a very eventful day. And maybe, just maybe, he could see Ladybug tonight, and they could talk about the battle today. Renard fell on his bed and closed his eyes. Cateline's piercing green eyes haunted his dreams that night, and an image of her smiling at him stayed with him all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Cateline laid in her bed, wide awake in the middle of the night. She couldn't fall asleep, and she wasn't sure why. She sighed and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep for the thousandth time. When that didn't work, she rolled onto her back and groaned.

"Cateline," a sleep voice said, "why can't you sleep?"

Tikki hovered near Cateline, yawning. Cateline sighed again. "I don't know. I just can't sleep." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm getting sick."

Tikki's eyes widened. "That's not good! Paris needs you!"

Cateline smiled meekly at Tikki. "I don't know what's happening with me. I feel sick to my stomach, my heart is pounding, and I can't sleep."

Tikki smirked and giggled. "Cateline, I think you're in love."

Cateline's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" she yelled, but then lowered her voice. "Me? In love? With who?"

Tikki giggled again. "Only you can answer that."

Cateline thought of an answer but refused to believe it. "But…it can't be him. I mean, we're…partners."

Tikki shrugged. "You can't control your heart."

Cateline thought of her feline friend who could always make her laugh, and she smiled. He always believed in her, and he was a real friend to her.

"Tikki…I think I'm in love with…Cat Noir."

Tikki smiled and nuzzled Cateline's cheek. "I knew it, I knew it! You two are perfect together!"

Cateline sighed, but then came to a realization. "My parents were in love with each other before they knew they were in love with each other, right?"

Tikki nodded. Cateline pursed her lips. "I wonder…Maybe it's the same way with us? What do you think?"

Tikki shrugged. "Cateline, Cat Noir may not even know who you are."

Cateline nodded. "That's true." She laid back down in bed. "It would just be wonderful, if…" she trailed off, her eyes closing. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Tikki giggled and whispered, "Good night, Cateline."

Renard woke up with a start. He had come to a realization last night, and now he couldn't hide the truth. He woke Plagg up.

"Plagg, I've faced the truth. I think I'm in love with Cateline."

Plagg groaned as he woke up. "Well it's about time."

Renard narrowed his eyes at his small friend. "C'mon, we have school. I'm going to try to talk to Lina before class."

Renard got ready quickly and ran to school, getting to the steps before anyone else did. He silently cheered to himself and waited for Cateline to get to school with Bianca. A few moments later, Cateline arrived, Bianca with her. Renard waited on the steps and stood up when he saw Cateline.

"Good morning, Lina. Did you sleep well?" Renard asked.

Cateline raised an eyebrow. "These are unexpected pleasantries." She smiled at him anyway. "Um, yes, I did."

She didn't mention the fact that she was up half the night thinking about Cat Noir. Renard didn't need to know that.

Bianca pulled Cateline's arm. "C'mon, we have to get to class. I'm hoping to avoid a certain someone."

Cateline shot her a look. "Who?"

As Cateline was asking, Colby Bourgeois walked up the steps and met up with the three friends. He grinned at Cateline before grabbing Bianca and pulling her aside. Cateline watched as her friend was unwillingly yanked away. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"What is that about?" she asked.

Renard shrugged. "How would I know?"

Bianca hurried back to Cateline, her eyes ablaze. "I really don't like Colby."

Cateline touched her arm gently. "What happened? What did he want?"

Bianca groaned and rolled her eyes. "If you haven't already noticed, Colby likes you, Cateline."

Renard's heart dropped as Cateline gasped. "What? Colby likes…me?"

Renard cast his eyes down, waiting for Cateline to giggle and cheer like all the other girls. Instead, he heard a disgusted scoff.

"Colby's a jerk, and I would never even _consider_ dating him," Cateline said, crossing her arms.

Renard's mood brightened. "Really? You hate him that much?"

Cateline dropped her arms. "Hate? No, I don't hate him. I just…dislike him…very much.

Renard grinned. "Okay, good. Cause he's not a nice guy, and everyone knows it."

Bianca sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness, I was afraid you might actually like him."

Bianca walked inside, and Cateline was about to follow her when Renard stopped her.

"Hey, Lina, do you want to hang out after school?"

Cateline blinked and then said with a smile, "Okay, sure. Where?"

Renard shrugged. "Wherever you want."

Cateline bit her lip and placed a hand on her hip. "Hmm, I have an idea. What about a museum?"

Renard smiled. "That sounds awesome. We can meet here after school and then walk over."

Cateline nodded. "Sounds good, Renard."

As Cateline walked into school, Renard just smiled. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and the fact that she wanted to hang out with him as well make him happier than he ever imagined he could be.


	9. Chapter 9

Ladybug sat on the roof, their usual spot, waiting for Cat Noir. While she was waiting, she thought about her day at the museum with Renard. It had surprised her that he wanted to spend time with her. They had a great time, and she never realized how much fun Renard could be. Maybe…she should give him a chance. But just then, Cat Noir landed next to her, and all thoughts of Renard vanished.

"Good evening, Ladybug. It's good to see you again," Cat Noir started.

Ladybug smiled at him. "You, too. How have you been? We haven't talked in a little while."

Cat Noir nodded. "I'm doing alright. Saving Paris, you know, the usual."

Ladybug giggled, and her cheeks flushed. "Just the usual."

Cat Noir smiled at her. "So, have you found out any more information about the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Ladybug's smile faded just a bit. "Uh…no, I haven't actually. I've told you all that I found out."

Cat Noir nodded. "That's alright." He turned to her and grinned. "And hey, we're doing a pretty good job ourselves."

Ladybug's smile returned, and her heart started to pound. The way he was looking at her…Her heart felt light. She moved closer to him ever so slightly. Cat Noir didn't seem to notice her movement, so she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Cat Noir noticed that, however.

"Is everything okay, Ladybug?"

She turned to him. "Hmm? Uh, yeah, everything's fine…"

Cat Noir felt that she was hiding something, but didn't want to pry. "Hey, uh, Ladybug, I need to go."

He stood up and helped her up. "If you need anything, I want you to call me, alright?"

Ladybug nodded. "Of course. I will."

He grinned at her before leaping off into the night. Ladybug sighed and hopped off the roof. She transformed back into Cateline, and tried not to take everything so personally. Cat Noir didn't feel the same way about her, and she had to accept that. Tikki hovered near Cateline.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll woo him with your charm someday," Tikki said, smiling.

Cateline smiled meekly. "You're right. I guess for now I just need to focus on me."

As she was heading home, she heard a yell. Cateline ran towards the yell and found a girl, curled up in an alley, crying. Cateline hurried to her and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" Cateline asked.

The girl looked up at Cateline, and then her eyes widened in fear. Cateline turned around and saw a man glaring down at the two girls. He shoved Cateline aside and grabbed the girl. Cateline shouted, "Stop! Who are you? What are you doing?"

The man just stared at her. "Mind your own business."

The girl looked at Cateline and pleaded with her eyes for help. Cateline put herself in between the man and the girl.

"Leave her alone!" Cateline shouted.

The man growled at Cateline, and was about to yell at her when a figure in black landed in front of Cateline, shielding her from the man. The man gasped and stepped back.

"C-Cat N-Noir…" he stuttered.

Cat Noir placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you leave these two girls alone?"

The man nodded in fear and then ran. Cat Noir sighed and turned to face Cateline, stopping for a split second when he saw her. The girl behind Cateline thanked both of them.

"Thank you so much for helping me, both of you." She swallowed before continuing. "He's not a bad man. He's just very stern and he wants me to return home. See, I'm his oldest daughter, the oldest of six, and he wants me to help take care of them. I was leaving to get away from that house. So…thank you again."

Cat Noir stopped her before she left. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

The girl nodded. "My aunt lives just down the road. I'm going to live with her."

Cat Noir nodded. "I'll escort you."

The girl led Cat Noir to her aunt's house and walked inside, waving as she left. After she was gone, Cat Noir turned to Cateline.

"That was very brave of you," Cat Noir said, smiling.

Cateline blushed. "Um…thank you. I was just doing what I thought was right."

Cat Noir chuckled. "Do you need me to take you home?"

Cateline blushed. "Uh, s-sure, that would be nice."

Cat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Hold on tight."

He used his pole to leap onto the rooftops of buildings and ran along them. "Where do you live?"

Cateline pointed to her house and Cat Noir landed on her balcony. "Here you go, princess. You're home safe now."

Cateline was still in shock of what had just happened. Cat Noir now knows where she lives. Before Cat Noir could leave, the door to the balcony opened and Marinette appeared. She gasped when she saw the feline vigilante.

"Cat Noir! What a surprise!" she said.

Cat Noir chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah…I was just dropping your daughter off."

Marinette glanced at Cateline and shot a look that said, _We'll talk later_. Marinette smiled at Cat Noir.

"Well, thank you for that. I assume you have to get going, saving Paris and all."

Marinette waved goodbye and closed the balcony doors. Cat Noir looked back at Cateline.

"I guess this is…goodbye."

He was about to leap off the balcony when Cateline blurted, "Cateline…my name is Cateline."

Cat Noir turned back to her. "Goodnight…Cateline."

Cat Noir leapt off the balcony, leaving Cateline's heart pounding. She walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Tikki…he knows where I live…"

Tikki laughed. "Did you see the way he looked at you?"

Cateline scoffed. "What? No, he didn't…"

She thought about how he had stopped when he first saw her, and how he offered to take her home. Maybe he did like her…at least he liked her as Cateline. She sighed.

"Tonight was amazing…"

Tikki giggled. "Get some sleep, Cateline. You have a long day tomorrow."

Cateline laid down in bed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When Cateline woke up, she was smiling. Last night was probably the best night of her life. Cat Noir had taken her home, and he was so…charismatic. She giggled and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Tikki giggled and landed on Cateline's chest.

"Are you alright, Cateline?" Tikki said smiling.

Cateline moved her hands from her face and blushed. "I'm perfect…"

Tikki couldn't help but laugh. "Cateline, you are in love with Cat Noir!"

Cateline stuck her tongue out. "So what? He's sweet, and brave, and funny… He's perfect."

Tikki raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he's not perfect, Cateline. Cat Noir may be charming, but I doubt he's perfect."

Cateline sat up and Tikki rolled off her chest and onto the bed. "He's perfect to me. He's the first person to…" she swallowed and smiled. "…to look at me like I was his world. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever happen to me. It was amazing."

Tikki hovered near Cateline and nuzzled her cheek. "I understand, Cateline. He's a great guy."

Cateline flushed and stood up. "I guess I should get ready for school."

Renard shot up in his bed, his brown hair spiking up in all directions. He hurriedly reached for his glasses and put them on.

"Plagg!" he exclaimed.

Plagg groggily moaned, "What."

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He sighed and he felt his cheeks flush. "I held Cateline in my arms. She was so close to me. And did you see the way she looked at me?" He sighed again, happily, and laid back in bed. "Last night was the best night of my life."

Plagg muttered something with the word food in it, and Renard shook his head at his small friend. "You'll get your food. C'mon, we have to go to school."

When Renard arrived at school, he saw Cateline already in her seat sitting next to Bianca. He wanted to go over to her and tell her that he was Cat Noir, but he knew he couldn't do that. Cat Noir was his secret, and he had to keep it. He sat down in his seat and Eudes joined him right before class began.

Throughout the class, Renard kept looking over his shoulder at Cateline. She never noticed because she was doodling in her notebook, smiling. He wondered what she could be drawing. He knew she was an artist, and she was very good. At one point, Cateline noticed him staring and looked down at him. Renard hurriedly turned around and his face. Cateline only smiled slightly and continued drawing in her notebook.

She was doodling a picture of Cat Noir standing on her balcony. That was now her favorite memory, and she dreamt about him last night. When she caught Renard glancing at her, she hoped he didn't see what she was drawing. It would be so embarrassing if he had seen her drawing.

When class ended, Cateline stuffed the doodle in her backpack and walked out with Bianca. They met Renard and Eudes and walked out with them to the stairs. Bianca and Eudes ran off to work on a project they were assigned, so Cateline was left alone with Renard. They started the walk home together, and it was silent. Renard finally broke the silence.

"So, uh, did you enjoy the museum yesterday?" he asked.

Cateline nodded. "Yes, I did. It was fun. That was a great idea."

Renard smiled. "Good, I'm glad you liked it."

When they reached Cateline's house, she waved goodbye to Renard and walked inside. Renard watched her go and sighed. Plagg flew out and hovered next to Renard.

"Talk to her! Tell her how you feel!"

Renard shook him off. "No, I can't do that. She doesn't like me in return."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "What about the way she looked at you last night?"

Renard raised an eyebrow. "The way she looked at _Cat Noir_ , not me. She barely even notices me, Renard." Then, he got an idea. "What if…what if Cat Noir visited her tonight?"

Plagg backed up. "Is that really a good idea?"

Renard grinned. "Yes, yes it is! I'll go see her tonight!"

Plagg groaned but followed Renard anyway.

Cateline climbed upstairs to her room and opened up her balcony doors. She looked out at Paris and sighed.

"Tikki, I just want him to notice _me_. He doesn't even seem to see me."

Tikki shrugged. "Cateline, if you want Cat Noir to like you, why don't you talk to him about it? Tell him how you feel!"

Cateline shook her head. "No way!"

She sat down. "I'm just going to wait until I see him tonight…as Ladybug."

Tikki sighed. "Whatever you want, Cateline."

Cateline glanced at Tikki before starting on her homework.


	11. Chapter 11

Cat Noir stood on the roof next to Cateline's. "This is your chance. Go to her," he said to himself.

He leapt off the roof and landed on Cateline's balcony. The doors were closed, so he knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and then Cateline peaked through the curtains. When she saw Cat Noir, she gasped and shut the curtains.

"Tikki…it's him! He's here!"

Tikki motioned towards the balcony. "Well…go out there!"

Cateline opened the balcony doors and saw Cat Noir smiling at her.

"Hello, Cateline. I thought I was visit you tonight," he said, smirking.

Cateline's heart was pounding in her chest. "Uh…of course. You can come in if you want."

Cat Noir grinned and leaned against the balcony. "We can stay out here. The stars are beautiful."

Cateline nodded and walked over to Cat Noir and stood next to him, leaning against the balcony. He turned to her.

"I had such a nice time talking to you last night that I wanted to see you again…if that's okay with you."

Cateline's eyes widened. "Okay with me? That's great! I mean, it's great to see you again, Cat Noir. I had a great time last night as well."

Cat Noir moved in closer. "Well we can spend more time together." He looked off into the distance. "I mean, I'm supposed to meet Ladybug in a few hours, but for now I can stay here, if you want."

Cateline sat down in one of the chairs and patted a spot next to her. "Come sit by me."

He sat down next to her, and their legs were touching. Cat Noir reached over and took Cateline's hand. He looked into her green eyes, and they were sparkling.

"Cateline, you look beautiful tonight."

Cateline blushed and looked down. Cat Noir lifted her chin and smiled at her. "Is it alright…if I…try something?" he asked cautiously.

Cateline's eyes widened. "Um…sure."

Cat Noir leaned in closer to her, and she leaned into him. Their lips touched, and Cateline saw sparks flying. Cat Noir pulled Cateline closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. Cateline reached up to touch his neck and pulled him closer to her. They sat together, kissing, until after a few minutes, the kiss ended. Cateline's eyes were still closed as Cat Noir pulled away. He chuckled as her eyes fluttered open.

"How was that?" Cat Noir whispered.

Cateline swallowed. "Amazing," she whispered in return.

She leaned into him and they kissed again, and this time Cat Noir didn't want to pull away. He knew he was in love, and he only hoped she felt the same way.

After the kiss ended, Cateline pressed against Cat Noir and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They snuggled on the chair, Cat Noir's chin on her head. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed being close to him. Cat Noir hugged her tightly and Cateline was starting to drift off. Cat Noir noticed her breathing was slowing down.

"Cateline, are you falling asleep?" he asked, chuckling.

"No…" she whispered, her voice barely a breath.

Cat Noir held her. "You can fall asleep, Lina, I'm here."

Cateline slowly fell asleep, her mind drifting to her kiss with Cat Noir. And as she was drifting, her mind focused on one thing: Lina. Cat Noir called her Lina. Only one person called her that…Renard. Cateline shook that thought of her mind and focused on the cat right next to her.

Cat Noir knew when Cateline fell asleep, and he smiled down at her. Unfortunately, one of the paw prints on his ring beeped and he knew he was going to transform back soon. He guessed his daily meeting with Ladybug could wait. He'd send her a message, letting her know something else came up. She'd understand, he knew she would. Cat Noir slowly lifted Cateline off of him and picked her up. He walked into her room and set her on the bed. He kissed her forehead before leaving her room, leaping off the balcony and transforming back into Renard as he returned home.

When Cateline woke up, she muttered, "Cat Noir…"

However, when her eyes opened, she realized she was in her bed, and he was gone. She slowly sat up, growing sad. Tikki smiled at her.

"Cateline, he picked you up and brought you to your bed. He kissed your forehead and then left."

Cateline smiled and blushed. "I still can't believe what just happened! He was here!" And then she remembered. "Tikki…he called me Lina. Only Renard calls me Lina."

Tikki suddenly had a sense of déjà vu, as she remembered the same instance with Marinette and the nickname _my lady_. Tikki shrugged and sighed. "It might be Renard, you never know."

Cateline imagined kissing Renard, and her reaction was different than she thought it would be. Renard was sweet, and kind. He would be a good Cat Noir….Oh no, Cat Noir is probably Renard!

Cateline paced her room. "I have to confront him today. I have to know!"

Cateline grabbed her backpack and ran to school with Tikki in tow. When she arrived at school, Renard was waiting on the stairs. When he saw her, his heart started pounding. Cateline sat next to him on the stairs.

"Renard…I need to ask you something," she said hesitantly.

Renard tilted his head. "What is it, Lina?"

Cateline flinched at his nickname. "Where were you last night?"

He was taken aback. "Uh…I was at home…working on homework."

She wasn't convinced. "Renard…are you…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "…Cat Noir?"

Renard's silence answered her question. She stood up, not knowing how to feel. She was in love with Renard! She had kissed…Renard! Renard stood up and sighed.

"Look, Cateline, I didn't want you to find out. I mean…part of me did…but I knew this is how you would react."

Cateline spun around to face him. "Renard, what was last night, huh? Were you just messing with my emotions?"

Renard shook his head. "No! Lina…that was all real. I…" he trailed off, trying to say the words. "I love you."

Cateline gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. She shook her head. "No…no…this can't be happening."

Renard put his head down. "I was afraid of this. You don't feel the same way. You liked Cat Noir, and I'm so sorry to disappoint."

He started to walk down the steps. "I'm just going to skip today…"

He walked down the sidewalk, leaving Cateline shocked on the steps. She collapsed on the step, tears filling her eyes. She had loved Renard all along. Tikki flew out.

"What are you doing? Go after him!" she exclaimed.

Cateline sighed. "Why? I already hurt him enough." She put her head down. "I can't believe this…I love him." She suddenly realized what she was saying. All this time, Cat Noir had been Renard, and for some reason, she was comforted. Cat Noir was her childhood friend, and he knew everything about her. She stood up and realized what she had to do.

She ran down the steps and ran down the sidewalk, looking for Renard. She found him sitting on a bench, his head drooping and his glasses were on his lap. Now that she saw him without his glasses, it was no doubt that he was Cat Noir.

She walked up to him. "Renard…"

Renard's head lifted up when he saw her. "Lina? But I thought…"

Cateline sat next to him and took his hand. She smiled at him. "I have always loved you, Renard. And the fact that you are Cat Noir makes that even better."

Renard smiled and his heart leaped in his chest. Cateline picked up his glasses and placed them on him.

"That's better."

Then she leaned over and kissed him, seeing the same fireworks she had seen with Cat Noir. Renard kissed her back, seeing a fireworks show behind his eyes. After the kiss, Cateline placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you, Lina," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Cateline was still in shock of what had just happened to her. She realized she had been in love with her childhood friend all along, and that was amazing. Renard was perfect for her, and she was now seeing it. However, Renard didn't know one very important detail: Cateline was Ladybug.

She wanted to tell him so badly, and she was planning on it, but she had to wait for the right time. Maybe she could tell him tonight when she met Cat Noir in their regular meeting place. Yes, that would be perfect. She would tell him then.

Cateline transformed into Ladybug and leapt to the roof where she usually met Cat Noir. She waited for a while before taking out her communication device and calling him. Fortunately, he answered.

"Good evening, Ladybug," he said smiling.

Ladybug smiled back. "Hello, Cat Noir. I'm waiting here for you. Where are you?"

Cat Noir sighed. "Well…I was actually going to surprise my girlfriend tonight at her house. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her."

Ladybug held back a giggle. "You have a girlfriend?" she asking, playing ignorant.

"Yes, and I want to go see her tonight. Is it alright if we reschedule tonight?"

Ladybug sighed. "Cat Noir, I really need to talk to you about something. Will you please come meet me just for a few minutes? Then you can go see your girlfriend."

Cat Noir hesitated, but then nodded. "Sure, Ladybug, I'm on my way."

Ladybug ended the call and waited for her feline boyfriend. When he finally arrived, Ladybug's heart fluttered. Cat Noir sat down next to her and smiled, although he was slightly fidgeting.

"So…what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Ladybug sighed and smiled. "Us. I want to talk about us."

A look of confusion crossed his face. "What? What about us?"

Ladybug just smiled. "I want to be your girlfriend."

Cat Noir's eyes widened as he shot up. "Ladybug, I just told you I have a girlfriend! What is this about?" His eyes stung with angry tears. "I thought we were friends…"

Ladybug stood up to face him. "Cat Noir, let me explain." She took a deep breath before continuing. "When you go meet up with your girlfriend, she won't be there."

Cat Noir's mouth turned into a scowl. "What do you mean?"

Ladybug bit her lip. "Cateline is with someone else."

Cat Noir's heart started pounding faster. "What? This can't be!" Then he took a moment to realize what she had said. "Wait…how do you know her name?"

Ladybug gave a small smile. "Because…I know her."

Cat Noir tilted his head as Ladybug said softly, "Tikki, spots off."

Ladybug transformed back into Cateline right in front of Cat Noir's eyes. Cat Noir just stared at his girlfriend.

"Lina…you're…Ladybug?" he whispered.

Cateline nodded. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out that you are Renard, but I was waiting for the right moment."

Cat Noir continued to stare at her as Cateline grew worried. "Why aren't you reacting?" Her breath was caught in her throat. "What is it?" She felt tears on the brim of her eyes. "Are you upset?"

Cat Noir didn't say a word, just leaned in and kissed her. Cateline was taken by surprise but enjoyed the kiss. She felt Cat Noir pull her close and she never wanted to let go.

After the initial surprise wore off, Cat Noir pulled back and looked into her green eyes. "It's always been you."

Cateline smiled. "Yes, and it has always been you."

Cat Noir took her hands. "Transform back. Let's go explore the city together, just you and me."

Cateline nodded and transformed back into Ladybug. Cat Noir watched as she gracefully transformed, and he was in awe. After her transformation, Cat Noir took her hand.

"Let's go!"

They jumped off the building and Ladybug swung from building to building as Cat Noir used his staff to jump from buildings. They traveled together and then landed in the city park. Cat Noir sat down on the bench and Ladybug joined him. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him, placing her head under his chin. She wanted to tell him so much, including the fact about her parents… But should she tell him now? No, she'll wait to ask her parents first.

"Ladybug," Cat Noir whispered, "I have never been happier."

Ladybug giggled. "Neither have I. I never want this to end."

Cat Noir smiled. "If you want to fall asleep, you can. I'll be here."

Ladybug yawned and snuggled into him. "I will…"

Cat Noir felt her breathing slow down as she slowly fell asleep. He leaned back against the park bench and closed his eyes. As he was drifting, his only thought was her. Ladybug, his Lina. He held her close and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

When Renard woke up, Cateline was asleep in his lap. He smiled down at her and moved her hair behind her ear. A smile was on her face and Renard's heart pounded. He gently shook her awake.

"Lina, wake up," he whispered.

Cateline slowly woke up and sat up. She smiled at Renard, and was about to say something when an annoyed voice beat her.

"Renard, food!"

Renard turned to the voice and saw Plagg, his small body filled with hunger. "I need food!"

Cateline's eyes widened as she stared at Plagg. Renard glanced between the two of them.

"Uh, Cateline, this is Plagg, my kwami."

Tikki flew out and joined Plagg as Cateline giggled. "Well this is Tikki, my kwami."

Renard chuckled when he saw Tikki. The red kwami hugged Plagg and he returned the hug.

"Cateline, Plagg and I are in love," Tikki said, smiling.

Both Renard and Cateline's jaws dropped. Plagg sighed. "Yes, we are."

Tikki nudged him playfully. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing, Plagg!"

Renard laughed. "Alright, Plagg, let's go get you some food."

Cateline sighed. "Yes, Tikki, let's do that same."

Renard and Cateline stood up, entwining their hands. They walked back to Cateline's house and sat in the kitchen. Cateline searched for cheese and cookies, the preferred food of the kwami's. When she found both, she fed the kwami's. Renard was about to say something, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Plagg and Tikki hid as Marinette and Adrien came down the stairs.

"Oh hello, Renard, it's good to see you again," Marinette said smiling.

Renard waved. "Hey, Marinette."

Adrien sat down with the two of them and Marinette joined them. Cateline looked at her mother.

"Mom, can I tell you something real quick?"

Marinette nodded and walked with her daughter to a different room. As soon as they were alone, Cateline burst out, "Renard is Cat Noir!"

Marinette just chuckled. "Of course he is! Who else?"

Cateline smiled and blushed. "And…we're dating."

Marinette laughed at that and hugged her daughter. "I'm happy for you, sweetie. Does he know about…us?"

Cateline shook her head. "I was waiting to tell you first."

Marinette nodded. "Well you can tell him."

The two walked back to the table, and Cateline sighed before speaking. "Renard, there's something you need to know."

Renard's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

Cateline bit her lip. "Well…you see…"

Marinette but in. "Adrien and I were Cat Noir and Ladybug."

Renard gasped as Adrien shot an angry look at Marinette. "Just go ahead and tell him, why don't you?" Adrien said angrily.

Renard chuckled nervously. "Well, sir, I am Cat Noir."

Adrien turned back to him and then glanced at his wife before saying quietly, "Oh. Well that makes more sense."

Renard rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

Adrien just smiled. "Plagg is a handful, isn't he?"

Plagg flew out and crossed his arms. "I'm a handful? You were the one fawning over Ladybug!"

Adrien blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh…we don't have to discuss that right now."

Tikki took that moment to fly out as well. "And Marinette was a handful as well," she said giggling.

Marinette smiled at Tikki. "You're right, I was. But I bet Cateline is worse."

Tikki laughed. "You should have heard the way she talked about Cat Noir!"

Cateline covered Tikki's mouth with her hand. "She, uh, she doesn't know what she is talking about!"

Cateline glanced at Renard and he smiled at her. Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad that this is all out in the open. Of course, this stays between the four of us, right?"

Plagg cleared his throat, and Renard said while rolling his eyes, "This stays between the _six_ of us."

Adrien nodded. "Of course it does." He put his elbows on the table. "Now, I want to hear all about your adventures so far."

Cateline and Renard exchanged a look as Cateline began to tell the story of how she became a hero, and how she met the love of her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! I need to apologize for some confusion I have caused. I was informed that I said in a previous chapter that Cateline's eyes are blue. That was a mistype. Her eyes are green, like Adrien's. Because that is cleared up, please continue reading! Thanks!**

After Cateline explained how she met Renard as Cat Noir, Renard started telling his side of the story.

"Well, as you all know, I have known Cateline all my life, but I never knew how much I loved her until recently."

He grasped her hand and she smiled at him. Renard continued while blushing. "Being Cat Noir was definitely a strange experience, but it was all worth it. I met Ladybug, who is Cateline, and we became friends. Then, I fell for Cateline, and apparently she fell for me…as Cat Noir at least. And the rest is history."

He put an arm around Cateline and she snuggled up against him. Marinette sighed happily as Adrien eyed Renard's arm around Cateline's shoulder. Marinette nudged Adrien and smiled.

"Let them be, honey. They're happy."

Adrien sighed. "Fine." He turned to Renard. "If you hurt her, I hurt you."

Renard tensed up and Cateline shot her dad an annoyed glance. "Dad, he won't hurt me!"

Renard nervously cleared his throat. "Don't worry, sir, she's safe with me."

Cateline giggled as Adrien raised an eyebrow and nodded. "She better be."

Cateline bit her lip as she stood up. "Renard, how about we go hang out with Bianca and Eudes. I think we were supposed to meet up."

Renard was confused at first, but then realized what Cateline was saying. "Oh yeah, we're meeting up."

Cateline took his hand and led him out of the house, waving goodbye to her parents. When they were out of the house, Cateline sighed.

"I wanted to get you out of there. My dad has always been cool with you, but I guess since we're dating now, the protective side is coming out."

Renard chuckled nervously. "Yeah, he was kind of scary."

Cateline laughed and hugged him. "C'mon, let's go someplace where we can be alone."

They walked hand in hand back to the park to sit on a park bench. Cateline curled up next to Renard and he put his arm around them. While they were sitting there, a familiar figure found them.

"Well, what is this? Cateline and Renard dating? This can't be true."

Renard scowled as Colby Bourgeois walked up to them with his best friend, Despereaux. Cateline looked up and saw them.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

Colby smirked. "I was looking for you, Cateline. I was going to ask when we were going out."

Renard glanced at Cateline, his eyes showing hurt. Cateline's eyes widened as her mouth gaped open. "No, that never happened, Renard." She spun towards Colby, her eyes filling with fire. "Don't you have anything better to do than ruin my life?"

Colby raised an eyebrow. "Well, I see how it is. There are plenty of other girls who would love to go out with me. You're missing out, Cat."

Cateline shot up. " _Don't_ call me _Cat._ "

Growing up, everyone used to call her that, and eventually she grew tired of it. She didn't even really like cats…which is ironic considering who she was now dating. Cat was the last thing she wanted anyone to call her, especially _Colby Bourgeois._

Colby smirked. "Well, it seems I have hit a nerve." He glanced at Renard in disgust. "I don't understand how a girl like Cateline would date…you."

Cateline bunched up her fists and gritted her teeth. "Get out of here before I punch you."

Despereaux laughed. "Look at her, Colby. She thinks she's threatening."

Cateline was resisting the urge to transform and knock them both out with her yo-yo. Colby just waved his hand at Despereaux.

"She wouldn't dream of hurting me. I know she is secretly in love with me."

Cateline snapped. She pounced on Colby and punched him square the face. "I told you to get out of here!"

Colby staggered back in surprise and then glared at her. "You'll pay for that, Cat."

Cateline was about to punch him again, but felt Renard's hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth it, Lina. Let's just go."

Cateline spun around and started walking away, with Renard trailing behind. She sat back down on the bench and Renard slowly sat down next to her. She turned to him and sighed.

"Renard, I am so sorry for what just happened. Don't listen to a word he says. He's an idiot and doesn't know anything."

Renard nodded but kept his head down. "He wanted to ask you out." Renard looked at Cateline. "Did you like him?"

Her mouth curled in a scowl. "Colby? No! I despise him!" She cupped his chin in her hands. "I love _you_."

She leaned forward and kissed him, and Renard's mouth formed into a smile as she kissed him. When they released the kiss, Renard was smiling, and Cateline was blushing.

"You know there's only you, right?" Cateline asked him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I know."

He hugged her and she leaned against him on the park bench. "And there's only you, Lina. There has only ever been you."


	15. Chapter 15

Cateline paced her bedroom floor, biting her lip. It was a terrible habit, she had to stop biting. After pacing her room about five times, she groaned and fell back on her bed.

"Tikki, are you sure? I mean, it's kind of a long shot! He hasn't fought me personally yet."

Tikki sighed. "Yes, bet he will. Do you remember what your parents told you? Hawkmoth came after _both_ of them, starting with Ladybug. You need to be careful!"

Cateline groaned. "But…I'm sure we'll be fine. Renard is clever, he won't let this legendary Hawkmoth get to him."

Tikki hovered over her face. "Cateline, he may be clever, but so was your mother, and Hawkmoth still got to her."

Cateline was about to respond when she heard a scream. She bolted up from her bed and looked out her window. She saw snakes slithering across the roads and sidewalks, people running in fear. Cateline turned to Tikki with determination in her eyes.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Cateline transformed into Ladybug and jumped out of her window onto the street. She avoided the snakes slithering past her, and tried to swallow her fear. Why did it have to be snakes?

She followed the snakes and eventually found a woman standing on a building with her hands in the air.

"My snakes, come to me!" she exclaimed, a rather large boa wrapped around her neck.

Cateline shivered and threw her yo-yo and attached it to the roof, swinging up to meet the snake lady.

"So, out of all the creepy reptiles, you chose snakes?" Ladybug commented, hiding her disgust.

The snake lady turned to her and scowled. "Ladybug…I've heard about you. You're not all that they say you are. You're just a kid!"

Ladybug gritted her teeth. "You're not one to talk! You choose to hang out with…snakes!"

The snake lady just laughed. "The name is Serpentia, and I'm here to take your miraculous."

Ladybug smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Serpentia threw her arms out towards Ladybug and the snakes advanced towards the heroine. Ladybug yelped and backed up. She threw her yo-yo at the snakes, trying to get them away from her. Nothing was working. She whimpered and jumped on the edge of the roof. The snakes grew closer, and Ladybug grew scared. A large snake leaped into the air towards Ladybug, its mouth wide open, and Ladybug screamed as she tried to shield herself. She lost her balance, and fell off the building, the snake falling with her. She threw her yo-yo, but it wouldn't catch anything. She braced herself as the ground approached her. As she was falling, something hit her, and suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up and saw Cat Noir holding her, leaping from building to building, finally landing on one.

"Ladybug, are you okay?!" he exclaimed, fear outlining his face.

Ladybug stood up on shaky legs. "I…don't like…snakes."

Cat Noir brought her into a hug. "You had me worried there, love. Don't scare me like that again!"

Ladybug gave a nervous giggle. "I'll try not to."

Cat Noir took her hand. "Alright, let's figure out how to defeat Serpentia."

Ladybug swallowed and said shakily. "O-okay…so…how do we get rid of the snakes?"

Cat Noir smirked at her. "Well, don't some cats…hunt snakes?"

Ladybug smiled. "Great idea, Cat Noir. Let's go!"

They both leapt off the building and met Serpentia back on the original rooftop. She scowled when she saw the two of them.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you, Ladybug!"

Ladybug smirked. "It's a good thing I have a partner."

Cat Noir stepped forward. "And…I'm not afraid of you."

He pulled out his staff, extending it. He swept up all the snakes on the roof and threw them off the building. Then, he ran towards Serpentia, with Ladybug following him. Serpentia retaliated by summoning more snakes, and Ladybug carefully avoided them. Cat Noir studied Serpentia, and noticed that she had long gloves on her arms that were controlling the snakes. He turned to Ladybug.

"Ladybug, the gloves!"

She nodded at him. She threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky charm!"

A red pair of tongs fell into her hands. She studied the metal kitchenware with curiosity. "What…what do I do with this?"

She looked around and then got an idea. "Cat Noir! The roof!"

Cat Noir smirked and raised his arm in the air. "Cataclysm!"

As his hand tingled with power, he placed it on the roof, and the roof disintegrated. The three of them started to fall. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and it caught onto a pole on the roof. She fell into the building, opening the tongs. She caught up to Serpentia, and using the tongs, grabbed the gloves and pulled them off. She then grabbed Cat Noir and Serpentia and they slowly landed on the floor. Ladybug tore apart the gloves and a black akuma flew out. Ladybug captured the akuma with her yo-yo and released it, cleansed of evil. She then threw the tongs into the air.

"Lucky charm!"

Serpentia changed back into her normal self, and everything was returned to normal. She sat on the floor, confused.

"Where…where am I?"

Ladybug kneeled down next to her. "Everything is okay now."

The girl nodded and slowly stood up. "Thank you."

She walked away from the building and Cat Noir and Ladybug smiled at each other.

"Good work today, Cat Noir. I really needed you today," Ladybug said, blushing.

Cat Noir rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Uh, yeah, it was no problem."

Ladybug smirked and grabbed his suit, pulling him into a kiss. Cat Noir was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss, his heart pounding. After the kiss, Cat Noir happily grinned at Ladybug.

"We better go before we change back. We don't want anyone knowing who we are."

Ladybug nodded. "Meet me on my roof, alright?"

She ran off to go transform back. She walked back to her house as Cateline, and climbed up to her roof. When she opened the door to her roof, someone was waiting for her…but not who she wanted to see.

"Hello, Cat. Care to join me?"

Cateline growled in the back of her throat. "What do you want, Colby?"

Colby patted a spot next to him on the roof and Cateline sat a couple feet away from him. She glared at him.

"Now what is it?"

Colby faced her. "I came to offer one last request to go out with you. If you reject me again, you won't get another chance."

Cateline laughed sarcastically. "Like I said before, I'll never date you!"

Colby shrugged. "That's your choice, Cateline. Let's just hope that nothing happens to your precious Renard."

Cateline shot up, advancing towards him. "Was that a threat?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe."

Cateline forcefully pulled him up and stared at him in the eye. "If you hurt him, I'll hurt you, understand?"

Colby smirked and started to walk away. "Whatever you say, Cat."

Cateline glared at him as he walked out the door. She sighed and collapsed on the roof, fear overcoming her. Colby might hurt Renard. Well, Ladybug wouldn't allow that. She wouldn't let any harm come to Renard…or Cat Noir. That was a promise.


	16. Chapter 16

Renard walked up the steps to meet Cateline on the rooftop. When he arrived on the roof, he saw Cateline sitting on the edge, her head down.

"Lina, are you okay?" Renard asked.

Cateline turned to him with a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." She motioned him over and Renard joined her.

Cateline sighed and rubbed her arms nervously. Renard glanced at her in concern. "Cateline, what is wrong? You can tell me."

Cateline swallowed. "When I came up here, Colby was waiting for me. He gave me one last chance to go out with him, as if that was ever going to happen. And when I refused, again…he threatened you."

Renard's eyes narrowed as his blood boiled. "He threatened me? Because you wouldn't go out with _him_?"

Cateline nodded slowly as she turned to look at him. "But I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Renard sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "I know, Lina. And I won't let anything happen to you, either."

Cateline took a deep breath. "There's something else. Tikki warned me about Hawkmoth, and how he might come after us like he went after my parents."

Renard looked at her. "Lina, you don't have to worry about that, okay? We'll be fine. We'll protect each other."

Cateline stood up abruptly. "But that's exactly what my parents did too! And Hawkmoth almost killed my mom! My dad barely escaped!"

Renard stood up to meet her. "Do your parents ever talk about Hawkmoth?"

Cateline shook her head. "They avoid the subject all together. I think they're hiding something from me."

Renard brought her into a hug. "How about you and I go talk to your parents about Hawkmoth and clear some things up."

Cateline nodded. "Okay."

They walked downstairs and Cateline's parents were sitting on the couch together, watching TV. Cateline took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, we want to talk to you about something."

Marinette patted the seat next to her. "Well come here, sweetie. What is it?"

Cateline exchanged a look with Renard. "We want you to tell us about Hawkmoth."

Adrien sucked in air through his teeth and Marinette sighed. "Cateline, you know we don't like talking about him."

Cateline threw her arms in the air. "But Renard and I have to fight him! Shouldn't we have a right to know about him?"

Adrien nodded. "She's right, Marinette. They have a right to know."

Cateline sat next to her mom and Renard joined her. Adrien started to explain.

"Hawkmoth knew a lot about your mom and I, and he used that to his advantage. But he didn't know our identities, and that was our advantage. We had always seen Hawkmoth as this dangerous villain, and when we found out the truth about him, we realized we had been right."

Marinette grasped his hand. "Adrien, you know he wasn't evil. He was broken."

Adrien shook his head. "Broken or not, he betrayed me."

Cateline looked at her father. "Did you find out who he was?"

Adrien nodded slowly. "We did." He sighed. "Cateline, there's a reason that we never talk about your grandfather…my father."

Cateline was trying to put the pieces together. "Wait…was Hawkmoth…"

Adrien nodded. "Yes. Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste, my father."

Cateline gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "That…that can't be," she whispered.

Marinette looked at her daughter with concern. "It's true. And when we found out, your father moved out and moved in with me. Of course, Gabriel never found out that I was Ladybug, but he did find out that your father was Cat Noir. And Gabriel was destroyed when he found out."

Adrien sighed. "My father wanted to reconnect with me, but he had years to do that. I haven't spoken to my father since that night. I have no idea where he is."

Cateline looked at Renard with tears in her eyes. "Renard, my grandfather was Hawkmoth."

She felt tears start to fall down her face. "My family is full of secrets and secret identities!"

She stood up and ran up to her room. Renard sighed and glanced at Marinette and Adrien. "I'll go talk to her. This is just a lot to take in."

Renard went upstairs and opened the door. "Cateline?" he asked, walking in.

He looked around the room and saw that it was empty. The window was wide open and Renard gasped. He ran back downstairs.

"She's gone!"

Marinette and Adrien stood up. "She left as Ladybug, didn't she?" Marinette asked.

Renard nodded. "That's what I'm assuming. I'm going after her."

He transformed into Cat Noir and left the house, looking for Ladybug. He pulled out his communication device and tried tracking her. He found her on the map and followed the directions. When he finally found her, she was sitting on the rooftop at their usual meet up place, head in her lap. Cat Noir sat next to her.

"Ladybug, it will be okay."

Ladybug looked up at him. "Don't you see? This was destiny. My parents were heroes and my grandfather was a villain. Of course I took on the role of a hero…or else I'd be a villain."

Cat Noir shook his head. "No, Ladybug, don't think like that. Your family doesn't define who you are. You are Ladybug, and nothing is going to change that."

Ladybug hugged him and Cat Noir rubbed her back. "It will be okay. We'll stop Hawkmoth, whoever it is, and we'll win. I can promise that."

Ladybug smiled. "I know we will. As a team, we're unstoppable."


	17. Chapter 17

Cateline was walking to school to meet up with Renard when she overheard Colby talking to his best friend, Despereaux.

"It's true, she told me last night. Isn't that awesome?" Colby was saying in a hushed tone.

Despereaux shrugged and crossed his arms. "Yeah it is, but it's also kind of scary. Colby, she's hurt people."

Colby waved the comment off. "So? She's only doing it because people have hurt her in the past." He lowered his voice. "Did you know that Cat's parents hated my mom? My mom was constantly tortured by Marinette and Adrien."

Cateline fought back the urge to tell him off, but decided to continue listening. Despereaux's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow, I never knew that. Then I guess she has a good reason for what she's doing."

Colby lifted his chin with pride. "My mom is so powerful, and one day, I'll inherit the power. And then I'll be unstoppable."

Cateline ran into the school to meet Renard. When she saw him, Cateline pulled him over.

"You'll never guess what I just heard!"

Cateline recalled everything she had heard between the two guys, and Renard listened intently.

"I wonder what his mom can do. According to Colby, his mom is very powerful."

Cateline crossed her arms and shifted her balance. "I have an idea of who his mom is…"

Renard raised his eyebrow. "And?"

Cateline swallowed. "…Hawkmoth…"

Renard shook his head. "No, Chloe can't be Hawkmoth! From what my parents have said, Chloe was just a stuck up rich girl who threw a fit when she didn't get what she wanted."

Cateline sighed. "It was just an idea, Renard. I don't know…it just makes so much sense."

Renard pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it, Lina, okay? We'll figure it out."

Cateline nodded and sat down in her seat for class. She sat with Bianca and avoided any conversation with her. Cateline just wanted to be left alone, and she knew Bianca would pester her constantly unless Cateline told her what was wrong.

"Cateline?" Bianca whispered. "What's going on?"

Cateline faced the other way and crossed her arms, staying silent. Bianca sighed and tried again.

"Cateline, I'm your best friend. Tell me."

Cateline just pulled her arms closer to her and remained silent. Finally, Bianca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me. Be that way."

Cateline closed her eyes and sighed. After class ended, Bianca hurried out of the classroom and caught up to Eudes and walked with him. Renard was waiting for Cateline with a frown on his face.

"Cateline, you shouldn't have ignored Bianca."

Cateline threw her arms in the air in frustration. "What was I supposed to do, huh? Tell Bianca that my grandfather was a villain and Colby's mom is possibly his successor? And that we have to stop this villain or else they might kill us? Huh?! Is that what I tell her?!"

Renard sighed and dropped his arms. "Lina," he said quietly, "you've been very upset lately. I think you need a break from being Ladybug."

Cateline shook her head. "No, being Ladybug is exactly what I need. In fact, I'm going now." She started to walk away and then stopped. "If you want to join me, you know where I'll be."

She hurried out of school with Renard watching her leave, sadness etched on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Ladybug sat on a roof, alone, her thoughts scrambled. Something was telling her that Chloe Bourgeois was Hawkmoth but she didn't have proof. The only proof she had was that Colby was a complete jerk, but that wasn't enough.

She sighed and laid down on the roof, looking up at the clouds. "What do I do?" she whispered to herself.

"Well, you could surrender to Hawkmoth."

Ladybug sat up and saw Colby staring at her, a sly smirk on his face. Ladybug jumped up and away from him.

"Surrender? Never."

Well, this was her proof. Chloe had to be Hawkmoth. Colby stood up and continued smirking.

"If you don't come peacefully, then Cat Noir will die."

Ladybug launched at her, pinning him to the ground. "Don't you _dare_ threaten Cat Noir!"

Colby chuckled softly. "If you don't come right now, he dies."

Ladybug pushed him away from her. "You're a liar, kid."

Colby pulled out a communication device and it pulled up a video of Cat Noir, tied up, his eyes focused on someone else.

"If you don't let me go, I'll fight my way out and it won't end well for you," Cat Noir said.

A distant voice chuckled. "Fight me? I'd like to see you try."

Ladybug gasped. That voice…high pitched and shrill…it was Chloe. Ladybug turned to Colby.

"Is this live? Or a recording?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Tell me now."

Colby pulled away from her. "You'll just have to see."

Colby handed her directions. "That's how you'll find Cat Noir. If you don't hurry…well…let's just say it will be the end of both of you."

Colby motioned a goodbye and disappeared, leaving Ladybug contemplating what to do.

"I have to save him…I love him."

She jumped off the roof and pulled out her communications device and tracked Cat Noir. She followed his signal and eventually it led her to a conservatory that had been abandoned. She went inside and found that it was pitch black inside. She looking around, searching for Cat Noir.

She turned a corner and saw Cat Noir tied up, unconscious. She ran to him and untied him, trying to wake him.

"Cat Noir?" she whispered. "Cat Noir! Please wake up!"

"He's not going to wake up soon, Ladybug."

Ladybug turned to see Hawkmoth staring down at Ladybug, and Ladybug gasped. It was Chloe, her long blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"If you want to save him, surrender to me. Now."

Ladybug gritted her teeth. "Never. I'm getting him out of here, and we're defeating you."

Hawkmoth just laughed, her laugh echoing in the conservatory. "You're so cute, thinking you can defeat me." Hawkmoth stepped closer to Ladybug. "You will never defeat me."

Just then, Cat Noir mumbled something and woke up. Ladybug smiled triumphantly. "See? I told you he would wake up!"

Cat Noir saw that Ladybug was next to him. "Ladybug?" he whispered.

Ladybug hugged him. "Yes, yes it's me. I'm not leaving you."

Hawkmoth "aahed" sarcastically. "How sweet. Lovers, finally reunited."

Cat Noir slowly stood up, with Ladybug helping him. "We will defeat you, Hawkmoth. Just wait."

Hawkmoth shrugged. "Now is not the time. But soon, you will be defeated."

Hawkmoth snapped her fingers and Ladybug fell to her knees, falling unconscious.

When Ladybug woke up, she was on the roof where Colby had found her. Cat Noir was sitting next to her, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"She had us right where she wanted us. You were right. Hawkmoth is Chloe," Cat Noir muttered.

Ladybug groaned and sat up. "We'll win, Cat Noir. We can do this."

Cat Noir turned her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head in his lap, sighing. "When the time comes, we'll win. Because we have something she doesn't."

"What's that?"

"My parents. They have experience, and they can help us defeat Hawkmoth once and for all."

Cat Noir smiled. "See? I told you we'd figure it out, and you did."

Ladybug looking and him and smiled. "We can do this. We will win, and Hawkmoth will never hurt another person."


	19. Chapter 19

Cateline explained everything that had happened to her and Renard earlier that day with Hawkmoth.

"It was Chloe, she's Hawkmoth," Cateline concluded.

Adrien growled under his breath. "I had hoped Hawkmoth would never emerge."

Marinette grasped Cateline's hand. "Cateline, there is something different about your fight with Hawkmoth."

Cateline looked up at her mother. "What's that?"

Marinette sighed. "When your father and I were the heroes, all we had was each other. We couldn't tell anyone else to shoulder our burdens. It was just Adrien and I fighting Hawkmoth. But with you and Renard, you have us. We can help shoulder your burdens. You won't fight this alone."

Cateline smiled and threw her arms around Marinette. "Thank you, Mom that means so much to me."

Adrien smiled. "She's right, Cateline. We're here for you."

Cateline smiled at her dad, but then furrowed her eyebrows. "I just remembered there's something I need to do before we fight Hawkmoth."

Cateline left and went up to her room, grabbing her phone. She dialed Bianca's number and finally Bianca answered.

"Oh, so you're finally talking to me?" Bianca said with an annoyed tone.

Cateline sighed. "I'm really sorry, Bianca. Earlier I had learned a family secret that almost destroyed me, and I found out I couldn't tell anyone. So, when I saw you, I instantly wanted to tell you because you're my best friend, but I couldn't. That's why I didn't say anything today. I'm sorry."

Cateline waited a moment and then heard Bianca sigh. "I understand, Cateline, and I forgive you. But you know you can tell me anything."

Cateline gave a small smile. "I know, but this just has to wait. Eventually, I will tell you, but I just can't right now."

Bianca chuckled. "That's alright. I'm just glad we're talking again."

Cateline giggled. "Me too, Bianca. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, talk to you later."

Cateline hung up the phone and smiled. Then she called Renard.

"Renard, we need to figure out how to defeat Hawkmoth. We have an advantage over her, though. We know her true identity, but she doesn't know ours. We can use that."

Renard nodded. "Right. Let's meet up tonight and come up with a plan."

Cateline nodded, and before hanging up said, "Renard, I love you."

She heard him give a small laugh. "I love you, too, Lina."

Cateline hung up the phone and sprawled out on her bed. "Tonight, we'll finally figure out how to end this."


End file.
